


Точка (не) пересечения

by Ksiezycowy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так бывает иногда: ты - любишь, тебя - любят, но вместе вы, увы, быть не можете. У всего в мире есть точка (не) пересечения. Есть она и у вас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точка (не) пересечения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано при агрессивной поддержке Дары Саббатиэль.  
> Опыт показал, что я могу писать под давлением, но (!!!) в тексте местами провисла очень сильно логика, как по мне.  
> Текст написан ровно за сутки.  
> Я, в какой-то мере, молодец.

_В душе каждого из нас есть своё маленькое кладбище, где мы храним сердца тех, кого любим_  
©

  
  
— Эй, Ирука, может быть, вечером сходим куда? — глаза у Генмы чуть шалые, чуть грустные. Он редко куда-то зовет Ируку, чаще всего от безысходности и понимания, что всё равно никто с ним никуда не пойдет.  
— Куда? — устало интересуется его собеседник, потирая переносицу. Умино Ирука обычный среднестатистический менеджер среднего звена. Ничего интересного: работа с девяти до шести, в обед кофе из "Старбакса" и пончик, а вечерами час езды домой и стылое серое одиночество.  
— Тут говорят, бар открылся, совсем рядом, — Ширануи точно такой же менеджер, точно такого же среднего звена. У Генмы глаза цвета гречишного меда и слегка рыжеватые русые волосы. У него мерзкий характер анаконды в детстве, но он надёжный человек, несмотря на все свои минусы. "Я вот, например, просто зануда", — думает про себя Умино.  
— Это ты про "Закат"?  
— Ага, — Генма прислоняется бедром к ирукиному столу и начинает перебирать бумаги. Ирука не против, старший товарищ всегда поможет, если увидит какой-нибудь косяк в документах. Взаимопомощь была в приоритете в их корпорации. "Хоть где-то кого-то не жрут просто так", — размышляет Умино, медитируя над бумагами. Думать категорически не хочется. Хочется уже уйти. — Ну так что?  
Ширануи выразительно смотрит на Ируку, тот медленно кивает головой в знак согласия. Все равно вечер пятницы, всё равно дома ждет только геккон, всё равно… всё равно.  
Мироздание щедро обгадило Ируку при рождении, по-крайней мере, тот так постоянно думает. Будучи совершенно бисексуальным, Умино по юности думал, что обрести _своего_ человека будет, ну, куда, как проще. Жизнь ехидно скалясь, показала средний палец и к двадцати шести годам Ирука был всё так же одинок, как и пару лет назад. Нет, отношения случались, но они ничем не заканчивались. Как-то сами по себе сходили на нет, правда, не оставляли после себя негатива и это радовало.  
Так, что предложение Генмы куда-нибудь пойти было совершенно к месту. Прошло уже больше года с момента хоть какого-то появления в жизни Ируки другого человека… "Стоит, наверное, попробовать снова", — Умино решительно откладывает бумаги в сторону, понимая, что уже ничего не сможет сделать, голова прочно забита совершенно другими мыслями. До конца рабочего дня оставалось ровно полчаса.  
За окном медленно начинал разгораться закат, окрашивая небо в оттенки алого и розового. Город тонул в звуках, скрипах и криках. "Каннон, будь милосердна", — тихо шепчет Ирука, глядя в окно на закат. Вряд ли, богиня Милосердия услышит, но…  
  
…музыка в баре оглушает и дезориентирует. В последний раз в подобном заведении Умино был лет пять назад. В воздухе чуть-чуть пахнет сигаретами и крепким алкоголем. На танцполе еще почти никого нет, зато места у барной стойки почти все заняты. Ирука никогда не умел танцевать, поэтому тихонько линяет, оставляя Генму одного. Самое безопасное место в баре — это у барной стойки и именно там собирается отсидеться молодой человек.  
— Что будете? — бармен приветлив, рыж и зеленоглаз. "Ирландец", — почему думает Ирука, невольно задерживая взгляд на россыпи веснушек на чужих щека.  
— Ликер, — чуть стесняясь, отвечает Умино, бармен ничего не отвечает, просто едва заметно улыбается.  
— Какой?  
— Давайте классику.  
— Хороший выбор, — бармен тянется за бутылкой "Бейлиса", — у нас он настоящий, ирландский, в большинстве других заведений - нет.  
— В большинстве других заведений и не стоит за стойкой ирландец, нет? — чуть хриплый голос, раздавшийся за спиной, заставляет Ируку нервно дернутся. Он поворачивает голову и видит высокого, но очень тощего мужчину. Лица не видно, мешает яркий свет танцпола.  
— Нет, — улыбается бармен новому гостю, как старому другу. — Знаешь ли, обычно ирландцы стараются работать в ирландских пабах.  
— Коварная ирландская мафия, — в голосе незнакомца слышится едва заметная улыбка.  
— А тебе чего?  
— А мне как обычно…  
— Как скажешь.  
Незнакомец садится рядом с Ирукой и тот теперь может разглядеть его профиль: тонкий и резкий. Подбородок у мужчины чуть скошен, линия носа — искривлена, видимо, его несколько раз ломали.  
— Как тебя зовут? — голос случайно собеседника интригует, звуча удивительно своеобразно: низко, но достаточно плоско.  
— Ирука.  
— Какаши.  
Имя заставляет Умино подавиться только что поданным "Бейлисом".  
— Я тоже в изумлении от чувства юмора моего отца, — в чужом голосе нет обиды, только едва заметный смех. — Но у тебя-то имечко не лучше. Кто ж называет ребенка — дельфином?  
— Но…  
— Без "но", Ирука, — сосед наконец-то поворачивается лицом к Ируке, и тот ощущает нервную дрожь. Левая половина какашиного лица была изуродована. Глаз пересекал шрам, а щеку — россыпь тонких, коротких, но частых шрамчиков. Такие Умино уже видел, у одного из своих родственников, что служили в армии. Это были шрамы от взрыва мины с начинкой.  
— Как скажите…  
— Какой официоз, — тянет Какаши, улыбаясь, правда, только одной половиной лица.  
— Я не так хорош в личном общении, как должен быть, — внезапно улыбается в ответ Умино. Алкоголь уже начинает брать своё. Ирука всегда очень быстро пьянеет, поэтому знает свою меру. Она удивительно мала, это максимум пара стаканчиков некрепкого алкоголя.  
— Ну… заметно… Менеджер среднего звена в баре, — с ленцой тянет Какаши, — Чудны деяния ваши, ками…  
— Так прям заметно?  
— Ты в костюме, — парирует мужчина и резко, залпом выпивает содержимое своего стакана.  
— Да, чтоб ты подавился, Хатакэ, — возмущенно шипит бармен, внезапно оказываясь рядом. — Кто так пьет виски?!  
— Я, — Какаши облизывается и это движение кажется Ируке очень хищным и очень сексуальным.  
— Но это же не водка! Это виски! Благородный напиток…  
— … шотландских королей. Райдо, вот ты, вроде, позиционируешь себя, как ирландца, что ты так убиваешься?  
— У меня бабушка была шотландкой…  
— Угу, а еще она вышла замуж за японца.  
— Бесишь ты меня, — бурчит бармен, — Мог бы — траванул бы!  
— Кишка тонка. Повтори, будь любезен. Не рыдай, теперь буду пить правильно.  
Ирука тактично молчит и просто слушает. Не смотря на слова, тон беседы у них был очень теплый, дружески-ехидный.  
— Напугали? — Какаши подпирает голову рукой и внимательно разглядывает своего собеседника.  
— Нет, — "Работали бы с Генмой и не к такому бы привыкли…" — думает Ирука, возвращая взгляд.  
— Это хорошо.  
— Хатакэ?  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, — новая улыбка, правда, уже не только на лице, но и в глазах.  
— Да, интересное чувство юмора было у твоего отца.  
Ирука не был никогда хорош в общении. Возможно сказывалась невысокая самооценка, возможно что-то еще. Постоянная боязнь сказать что-то не то, заставляла его больше молчать, чем говорить. И все воспринимали это, как не желание общаться. В своем отделе Умино давно слыл занудным интровертом. И немногие знали, что на самом деле Ирука просто-напросто стеснялся. И себя, и своего голоса, но в особенности шрама на лице, полученного в детстве из-за нелепой случайности, дурацкого детского максимализма.  
— Шрам у тебя, конечно, интересный, — холодный палец касается переносицы. И Умино обмирает, у его нынешнего случайного знакомого нет никакого чувства такта. Впрочем, судя по выражению чужого лица, собеседнику это кажется забавным.  
— Ни-ничего в нем нет интересного, — выпаливает Ирука. Пальцы у Какаши холодные, несмотря на то, что стоит удивительно теплая осень.  
— Да, ладно? Я же вижу, что он интересный, — Какаши всё еще сидит подперев щеку рукой. — Почему не зашили, а так оставили?  
— На память об ошибках.  
— Кто-то из родственников военный?  
— Дедушка.  
— Дай-ка я угадаю… Мммм… Дедушкина катана?  
— Ага, — уныло вздыхает Ирука.  
— Поверь мне, он тебя ничуть не портит, — чужие пальцы скользят с переносицы на щеку, а потом быстро касаясь мочки уха, соскальзывают на шею. Умино замирает, чуть настороженно глядя на собеседника. Тот просто смотрит в ответ.  
— Хм… Не клей бедного ребенка, старый ты извращенец, — снова встревает в разговор Райдо.  
— Старый?  
— Старый, старый.  
— Я не старый, — Какаши убирает руку и Ируку начинают раздирать противоречивые чувства: обида, облегчение, изумление, — Мне всего-то тридцать шесть лет. У меня всё только начинается.  
— Угу, — бормочет Райдо, — или заканчивается.  
— А как давно вы знакомы? — алкоголь придает Ируке храбрости, становится его моральной опорой во всякого рода сомнительных мероприятиях. "Самое сомнительное, кажется, мне только предстоит", — думает Умино, чуть косясь на Какаши.  
— Больше десяти лет. Мы служили вместе, — отвечает на вопрос бармен.  
— Военные.  
— Как пренебрежительно… — показушно возмущается Какаши.  
— Ничего подобного.  
— Да, ладно? — холодная ладонь ложится на плечо, но надолго на нем не задерживается, и соскальзывает на спину. "Вот оно", — смущаясь, понимает Ирука, — "тактильное голодание". Нервная дрожь от чужого прикосновения расходится судорожным теплом по телу.  
— У... меня, — ирукин голос чуть дрожит, — почти вся семья военные.  
— Во-о-от как, — в голосе Хатакэ появляется глубина и тягучесть, и отдаленный звук грома в горах.  
— Матерь Божья, смотреть противно…  
— Не смотри, — чужая рука исчезает со спины и Ируке немного грустно от этого. Алкоголь начинает брать своё, тихонько подтачивая стеснение и самоконтроль.  
— Не могу.  
— Извращенец.  
— С тобой точно им станешь. — Потом Райдо отрывается от переглядок с Какаши и внимательно смотрит на Умино, — Слушай, а ты вообще в курсе, что это за место?  
— Нет, — честно отвечает Ирука, допивая остатки своего "Бейлиса".  
— Ясно. "Закат" — это гей-бар.  
— Аааа… Можно еще "Бейлиса"?  
— Отличная реакция, — пробормотал Райдо, наполняя ирукин стакан.  
— Да, в общем-то я не против, — "Бейлис" катался на языке сладковатым послевкусием сливок.  
— Вот видишь? — улыбка в голосе Какаши становится ещё шире. А вот перед ирукиными глазами мир начинает мелко дрожать, что говорило о том, что пора было завязывать с алкоголем.  
— Не вижу, — отрезает Райдо и отходит куда-то в другой конец стойки.  
— Он хороший, но занудный.  
— Прям как про меня, — немного меланхолично отвечает Ирука.  
— Ну, пока что ты таким не кажешься, возможно я просто знаю тебя… недостаточно близко?  
"Каннон, будь милосердна", — мысленно молится Умино, — "он же…". Нет, ханжой молодой человек никогда не был, но всё же был немного против случайных связей на одну ночь. Ничего хорошего они не приносили.  
— Возможно, — уклончиво отвечает Ирука. Народу существенно прибавилось в баре, на танцполе было не протолкнутся. Воздух был наполнен сигаретным дымом и алкоголем. Вечер только набирал обороты.  
— Познакомимся поближе? — Какаши плавно, словно ртуть по руке, соскальзывает со своего места, оказываясь слишком близко. Его дыхание сладко горчит виски, а в темноте клуба глаза кажутся совершенно черными. Чужие сухие, обветренные и очень холодные губы касаются уголка ирукиного рта, словно спрашивают разрешения. "Каннон, будь милосердна", — молится Ирука, позволяя себя поцеловать, — "Мне двадцать шесть… надо хоть раз совершить в жизни глупость. Каннон, будь милосердна".  
— Теория верна, — тихо шепчет Какаши, — Сладкие мальчики предпочитают сладкие напитки.  
— Я плохо переношу крепкий алкоголь.  
В ответ Ирука слышит только тихий смешок и ощущает прикосновение сухих губ к своему лбу. Это приятно, это странно. Ликер кружит голову и мир начинает казаться простым и понятным.  
— К кому?  
Умино сложно сосредоточится, потому что его мягко гладят по спине холодной рукой:  
— Ко мне.  
— Не вопрос. Пойдем.  
Какаши, не оглядываясь, кидает на стойку две купюры по сто долларов и тянет Ируку за собой. Тому хочется возмутиться, что он как бы сам может заплатить за себя, но возмущение тает под взглядом темных глаз. "Каннон, будь милосердна", — только эта мысль и остается в ирукиной голове.  
Такси ловится очень легко. Они едут в уютной, сладкой, подзадоривающей тишине, лишь иногда, как бы случайно касаясь друг друга руками. Только в салоне машины Ирука замечает, что у его случайного спутника волосы совершенно белые.  
Дом встречает их тишиной, которую изредка нарушает шуршание геккона в террариуме.  
— Пустовато… — чужие руки ложатся на плечи, чуть сжимая их. Ирука отмирает, понимая, что замер посереди коридора, а Какаши стоит за ним.  
— Это корпоративное жилье. Не вижу смысла обставляться, — отвечает Умино, прислоняясь спиной к Хатакэ.  
— Логично, — улыбку не видно, но она ощущается. Холодные пальцы разминают плечи и шею — сильно, но нежно.  
— Эм… — волна какой-то нервной неловкости внезапно накатывает на Ируку, и он поворачивается лицом к Какаши, — …я как-то… не особенно хорош…  
— Значит, доверься профессионалу, — Умино не успевает ничего подумать, как его целуют: горько, нежно и трепетно. От этого поцелуя сбивается дыхание, подкашиваются ноги и мутнеет в голове. Алкоголь полностью берет своё, получая контроль над всем: от поведения до реакций. Ирука знать не знал, что у него такие чувствительные шея и плечи, ровно до тех пор, пока его не укусили. И пусть ткань рубашки смягчила укус в плечо, но шея-то не была ни чем защищена!  
— Ох… — потрясенно выдыхает Ирука, ощущая как слегка зализывают место укуса, впрочем, следующим тут же пострадало ухо. Мир перед глазами пульсирует яркими цветными кругами. И всё что остается Умино, так это вцепится в чужие плечи, чтобы хоть как-то быть уверенным в реальности происходящего, да и вообще — мира.  
— Хор-р-роший мальчик, — Какаши урчит, его голос стал черной бездной, что ласково зовет в падение. Когда чужие руки с силой сжимают ягодицы, Ирука понимает, что сбежать уже не получится, что повернуть назад нельзя, что… Пусть всё будет, как будет. Жалеть о чем-то он, Умино Ирука, будет с утра, а пока, что… "Ну, двадцать шесть не восемнадцать“, — лихорадочно думает Ирука, — "но ведь лучше поздно, чем никогда…".  
Спальня встречает их прохладой, но Какаши уже такой горячий, что его, наверное, можно было бы использовать как обогреватель. От этой мысли Ирука хихикает, вызывая тихое, но весьма заметное рычание у своего случайного любовника. Сумерки сглаживают реальность. Остается только холод покрывала под спиной и горячее тело сверху. Сухие губы скользят от шеи к плечу и Ируке кажется, что он вот-вот растает, растечется, исчезнет. Какашины руки обводят бедра, чуть царапая кожу ногтями.  
— Ну… на… ночь останусь?  
— Я даже завтраком накормлю, — только и успевает пообещать Ирука, прежде чем провалится в чужую яростную страсть. Мужчин, как и женщин, в ирукиной жизни было очень немного, поэтому он стесняется собственного тела. Но эта глупая стеснительность тонет в алкоголе, который все еще в силе, и в чужом злом, но нежном желании. Какаши резок, в его глазах чернота, а за чернотой какая-то одинокая пустота, переполненная болью. Ируке хочется его обнимать, и он — обнимает. Ируке хочется его целовать, и он — целует туда, куда может дотянутся.  
— Будет неприятно, — Какаши поднимается на Ирукой, наклоняется влево, высматривая что-то на полу. Волна легкого смущения снова накрывает Умино, когда он слышит сухой, шелестящий, фольгированный звук.  
— Я знаю, — бледное уличное освещение и сумерки рисуют на чужих плечах соблазнительную картину мышц. Какаши тощий, но жилистый, крепкий, как хорошая гончая. У него острые локти и колени, а еще тонкие ключицы. Ирука знает, что будет неприятно и больно, но он готов. Водоворот чужого желания кружит голову и хочется следовать за ним до самого конца. Хорошего или плохого — не имело уже никакого значения.  
— Хороший и смелый мальчик, — Какаши поворачивается, наклоняется ниже, целует кончик ирукиного носа.  
— Я такой…  
— Ну… держись.  
Ирука держится, хватается за чужие плечи, сжимает их сильно, крепко. Ирука держится, но не может сдержаться и тихо стонет, правда, через секунды его стоны, что боли, что страсти — будут тонуть в поцелуях, жестких, но сладких. Ирука держится, но кожа к коже, дыхание к дыханью и держатся уже нет ни сил, ни возможности. Секс — это маленькая смерть…  
  
…Утро встречает Ируку пением птиц и лаем собак за окном, а так же пустой кроватью. "Ну, вот…" — расстроенно рассматривает смятую простынь Умино, — "я ведь…". Впрочем, он не успевает додумать, слышит, как скрипит дверь в ванную и отчего-то тихо радуется.  
Какаши выходит из ванной в одном полотенце вокруг бедер. На его плечах синяки, а на боках едва заметные ссадины от ногтей. Волосы у него действительно белые и это удивляет Ируку.  
— Извини, я тут воспользовался…  
— Ничего страшного.  
— Ты как?  
— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Умино, понимая, что и правда не знает. Какаши улыбается и присаживается на край кровати. С его волос течет вода, а сам он пахнет ирукиным мылом.  
— Ты мне завтрак обещал.  
— Будет тебе завтрак.  
— Это хорошо.  
— Кто бы спорил?  
Уже очень давно никого постороннего на его кухне не было. Какаши серьезно шутит обо всем, Ирука же, периодически морщится от тупой и ноющей боли, везде, где только можно и нельзя, готовит завтрак на двоих. В первые за очень долгий год.  
— Чай, кофе?  
— Сок, если можно.  
— А если нельзя? — хитро спрашивает Ирука, открывая холодильник.  
— Ну, если нельзя, — грустно вздыхает Какаши, — то тогда кофе.  
— Можно, можно…  
— Что — можно?  
— Сок — можно. Стаканы достань.  
— Где?  
— Вон в том шкафу, — рукой указывает направление Ирука.  
"Наверное", — с легкой грустью думает он, — "такое утро больше никогда не повторится"…  
  
… тоскливое серое утро, с самого утра зарядил дождь, нагнетая атмосферу всё больше и больше. В офисе было душно, несмотря на прохладу.  
— Пойдешь на обед? — Ширануи выглядит бледнее обычного, кажется, у него под глазами намечались синяки.  
— Пойду-пойду, — ворчит Ирука, — я же не робот — работать без обеда.  
— Зонтик прихвати, — сарказм Генмы стал гораздо мягче, чем раньше.  
— Случилось чего?  
— Ничего. Трудности личной жизни, — устало и слегка натянуто улыбается Генма, опуская глаза, словно бы говоря, что сейчас он точно ничего не хочет обсуждать. Умино и не лезет в душу, сам знает, что иногда чужая забота — это лишнее. Но легкий укол зависти молодой человек всё-таки ощутил. У старшего товарища какая-никакая, а была личная жизнь, а вот у Ируки её не было. Кончилась неделю назад, ясным и удивительно теплым для осени утром. Подушка пахла Какаши еще два дня, а потом Умино с сожалением, но отправил наволочки в стирку, и запах выветрился.  
— Куда обычно?  
— И как обычно. Хоть что-то постоянное в моей жизни есть. Это «Старбакс» и пончики. Умру от холестерина, зато молодым и, наверное, красивым, — бормочет Генма заходя в лифт.  
— Мы все умрем, так или иначе.  
— Лучше иначе…  
— Ну, например?  
— Например…Хм… Например, во время секса, — Ширануи тыкает длинным пальцем в кнопку закрытия двери.  
— Нелепо, — не соглашается с коллегой Умино. В лифте играет приятная музыка.  
— Зато не страшно.  
— А партнеру?  
— Блин, Ирука, ты вечно слишком много думаешь о других. Чуть больше эгоизма прояви хоть раз? — «Может быть», — думает Ирука, — «стоило тогда ему дать номер телефона? Он ведь мялся на пороге, хотел что-то спросить, а я…». То утро все ещё немного отзывалось болью в душе. Ирукины родители являли собой редкий пример детской влюбленности, которая стала чем-то больше. И Умино отчаянно хотелось того же, он же видел насколько это было чудесно. Родители понимали друг друга совершенно без слов, достаточно было жеста, поворота головы и даже просто взгляда. Они были прекрасной парой. Были…  
— Эй, Земля вызывает Ируку! — Генма щелкает пальцами у парня перед глазами, выдергивая того из пелены воспоминаний. — Пойдем, красавец.  
— Генма, не дразнись?  
— Святые помидорки, я ж правду сказал!  
Крыльцо нещадно поливает дождь. Ирука жадно вдыхает влажный и удивительно терпкий уличный воздух. Пахнет асфальтом, пылью и озоном.  
— Эй, Делфи! — тягучий низкий голос окликает Умино. Тот удивленно поворачивает голову и видит худощавую фигуру в черной одежде. Мокрые белые пряди липнут к чужому высокому лбу. Шрамы на левой половине лица при дневном свете ещё более очевидны.  
— Знакомый? — Генма смотрит чуть удивленно, но в целом — безразлично.  
— В какой-то мере, — заторможено отвечает Ирука, пытаясь понять насколько реальна эта реальность.  
— Ну, тогда, если что — жду на нашем месте, — отвратительно понимающе усмехается Ширануи и спешно двигается в сторону «Старбакса».  
— Добрый день, — Ирука старается улыбаться, но не может. В дневном сером свете виден возраст Какаши, россыпь мелких морщинок возле глаз.  
— Ты здесь работаешь? — Хатакэ стоит рядом, от него все так же пахнет горной свежестью, только теперь эта свежесть смешивается с ароматом мокрого города.  
— Ага, — кивает Умино, разглядывая мужчину. Простая, без всякого рода отличительных знаков, кожаная куртка блестела от дождевых капель. Под ней была простая черная футболка. Темно-серые, видимо линялые, армейские штаны были испачканы грязью, равно как и тяжелые армейские ботинки. При всей небрежности своего внешнего вида, Какаши был просто прекрасен.  
— Обед?  
— Ага.  
— Не против, если я составлю компанию?  
— Ага.  
— Что — «ага»?  
— В смысле, нет, я не против.  
— Ну, пойдем, куда вы там ходите? В «Старбакс»?  
— Ага.  
— Веди, немногословный.  
До кофейни они шли в тишине ни о чем не говоря, просто переглядываясь. Ируку распирало от любопытства, но напрямую он стеснялся спросить. «Искал? Зачем искал? Для чего искал?», — мысли крутятся в голове, вызывая раздражение, вызывая странную радость.  
В «Старбаксе» привычно многолюдно. Умино берет сладкий латте, а вот Какаши выбирает двойной эспрессо без сахара. Они садятся возле окна и снова молчат.  
— Пришлось побегать.  
— А? О чем ты?  
— Я про тебя. Чтобы найти.  
— А как? — Ируке немного неловко, но очень приятно от того, что его искали. В жизни, кроме семьи и родни, никто не пытался его найти.  
— Не просто, — ухмыляется Какаши, —, но интересно. Я давно уже так не развлекался на гражданке. А всё твой товарищ, с которым ты вместе вышел.  
— Генма?  
— Он… хм… знакомый моего хорошего друга. Они сейчас активно ебут друг другу мозги.  
— Эээ… Райдо?  
— Пф… — сдавлено хихикает Какаши, — Рыжий давно и счастливо женат. Другой. Не важно, ведь правда?  
— Наверное. А…  
— Я же видел, что вы вдвоем пришли.  
— А…  
— Смешной ты, — Хатакэ чуть щурится и только сейчас Ирука понимает, что ресницы у него черные, а брови и волосы почему-то нет.  
— А зачем искал?  
— Интересно стало, ты первый, кто… не попытался настоять на продолжении, — «Потому что я не думал об этом», — мысленно отвечает Ирука, — «Я вообще думал, что это просто… просто… ну, в общем, просто… на один раз и вообще», — и мне стало любопытно. А моё любопытство — это очень… заразительная вещь.  
— Ясно, — тянет Умино, разглядывая свой латте. Между ними снова повисает странное молчание, в котором один смотрит в окно и цедит сквозь зубы эспрессо, а другой лениво ковыряет ложечкой пончик.  
— Я хочу попробовать.  
— Что попробовать? — встряхивает с себя оцепенение Ирука.  
— Попробовать пожить как все нормальные люди. Поможешь мне в этом? ..  
  
…Какаши не умеет жить как все нормальные люди. Особенно отчетливо Ирука это понимает через два месяца этих странных, удивительно нелогичных отношений. Мужчина приходит и уходит, когда ему захочется, напоминая то ли дикого кота, то ли уличную собаку, которая боится довериться людям. Удивительное дело, но самого Умино — это не напрягает, просто очень сильно удивляет. Хатакэ заставляет, как-то исподволь, жить по собственным правилам. Одно из которых: «Я знаю о тебе всё, а ты обо мне — ничего». Какаши ничего о себе не рассказывает, только молчит и слушает, изредка комментирует. И наводит беспорядок, что в ирукином доме, что в ирукной душе. Иной раз обычному, как сотни тысяч по всей стране, менеджеру охота удавить своего весьма своеобразного любовника, но… вместо каких-либо действий Ирука просто терпит и ждет. И ждет не зря.  
В один из вечеров вместе с Какаши на кухне обнаруживаются две сумки. Весь их внешний вид говорит о том, что им было очень плохо в их земной жизни и что они очень скоро прекратят своё существование в этой реальности бытия.  
— Что это? — не может сдержать некоторую брезгливость в голосе Умино.  
— Это? — на кухне пахнет крепко заваренным кофе, на барной стойке стоит ноутбук, — Это мои вещи.  
— Я не против, — осторожно отвечает Ирука. Какаши смотрит на него сквозь тонкие стекла очков, а потом закрывает крышку ноута и подходит ближе.  
— Я знаю.  
«Вот и вся романтика переезда», — удивленно думает Умино, освобождая полки в своем шкафу. Вещей у Какаши удивительно мало, словно бы он всю свою жизнь провел в постоянных скитаниях. Впрочем, для военного это нормально. Но так ли нормально для бывшего военного? Ирука совершенно не знает ничего о своем любовнике. Ну, кроме роста, веса и группы крови. Но огромное чувство уюта и личного комфорта перевешивает всё на свете. В последний раз так хорошо и славно с кем-то жить Ируке было только с родителями. Но те уже давно мертвы и такое ощущение родственности, оно очень многое значит для молодого человека.  
Каждый день они встречают вечер на кухне. К моменту ирукиного прихода чаще всего уже готова какая-то еда. Какаши никогда не повторяется в блюдах. На барной стойке стоит видавший виды ноутбук, а рядышком лежат очки в тонкой металлической оправе. Ужинают они под беседу и бутылку вина. «Гедонизм чистой воды», — думает Умино, но отказать не может. Он вообще ничего не может противопоставить Какаши.  
Завтраки же наоборот готовит Ирука, потому что с утра поднять Какаши сложно и тяжело. И вместе они выходят из дома, но дальше каждый движется сам по себе. Сколько бы Умино не спрашивал, чем днем занят Хатакэ, тот никогда не отвечает, просто переводит тему или молча улыбается. В глазах у него при этом такая пугающая стылая пустота, что Ируке становится иногда даже страшно…  
  
…этот вечер Какаши предложил провести вне дома, встретившись после работы и куда-нибудь сходив. С момента их странного знакомства прошло уже полгода. Полгода такого же странного и нелогичного счастья.  
Ирука немного нервничает, совершенно не представляя куда может повести его Какаши. Тот оказался полиглотом и весьма, весьма одаренным в разных областях человеком. Огромные, энциклопедические познания, в разных сферах жизни — пугали и удивляли одновременно.  
— Йоу! — окликает знакомый голос, Ирука оборачивается на него и обмирает. Вместо привычного: растрепанного и слегка потрепанного домашнего Какаши, его ждет совершенно незнакомый мужчина. Стального цвета рубашка гармонирует с холодными темно-серыми глазами, а её закатанные рукава лишь показывают красоту линии мужского предплечья. Темно-синяя жилетка выгодно подчеркивает классическую мужскую фигуру. В тон жилетке чуть зауженные брюки подчеркивают линию бедра. И только своим армейским ботинкам Какаши не изменяет. Но это ни капельки не портит внешний вид, скорее придает некоторую очаровательную своеобразность.  
— Кхм… В честь чего? — Ирука улыбается, он не может не улыбаться. Ну, это ведь его мужчина, человек с которым он живет, — Я думал это будет…  
— Просто перекус в каком-нибудь фастфуде? Ками, Ирука, ты меня пугаешь. Нет, Райдо нашептал мне, про одно место. Стоит сходить.  
— Ну, раз уж Райдо советует, — шутливо тянет Умино, улыбаясь.  
— А ты думал… Ну, что же, пойдем!  
И они действительно идут куда-то, о чем-то беседуют. Ирука не понимает даже о чем, всё его внимание сосредоточено на Какаши. На его жестах, улыбках и смехе. Они приходят к маленькому ресторанчику, который называется «Лиса и Гусь» и уже по названию Умино видит, что ресторан национальной ирландской кухни.  
— Как интересно…  
— А то, — шутливо подмигивает Какаши, открывая перед ним дверь, — Только после тебя.  
— Прекрати, — смеется Ирука, смело делая шаг вперед. Ресторан встречает его гулом голосов и живой музыкой. Общая атмосфера легкого, беззлобного веселья захватывает молодого человека с первых минут. Место их было возле панорамного окна — маленький аккуратный столик на двоих.  
— Ирландская кухня очень… своеобразная, — тянет Ирука, разглядывая меню.  
— Райдо особенно рекомендовал мясные блюда.  
— Ну, раз рекомендовал…  
-…То кто мы такие, чтобы ослушаться Великого Ирландца? — конец фразы тонет в общем смехе. Умино уже давно не было так легко и так свободно.  
— Ну, что же… — Какаши вытягивает свои длинные ноги и откидывается на спинку кресла, в котором сидит. Лицо его немного серьезно, немного отчаянно, — Я родился в Харбине.  
Ирука замирает и вопросительно смотрит на любовника.  
— Ты спрашивал об этом, правда, два месяца назад, — легкая тень набегает на лицо Какаши, но практически сразу же исчезает.  
— А я родился в Литл-Роке, штат Арканзас, — поддерживает игру Ирука.  
— Моя мать была китаянкой, а отец японским военным.  
— Мои родители были японцами, я первое поколение моей семье, что родилось здесь, в Штатах.  
— Эмигранты?  
— Ага.  
— Моя семья переехала сюда, когда мне было десять лет. Я почти не говорил на английском. Жили мы в Атланте, штат Джорджия.  
— Персиковую улицу видел?  
— Она прекрасна.  
Их беседа прерывается официанткой, которая ставит перед ними блюда: одно вкуснее другого. Аромат свежего хлеба кружит голову. Ируке кажется, что он вполне себе может захлебнуться слюной. Под неторопливое наслаждение едой и алкоголем, они легко перекидываются фактами из своей жизни. От этого Умино на душе становится чуть легче, чуть проще, чуть слаще. При всей своей смешливости, Какаши отнюдь не был простым человеком. О, он им совершенно точно не был.  
— Простите? — их беседу прерывает подошедшая официантка.  
— Да? — поворачивает голову Хатакэ и внимательно смотрит на девушку. Та держит в руках сложенный вдвое листок бумаги.  
— Вам попросили передать.  
— Кто?  
— Не представились и уже ушли, — она аккуратно кладет лист на стол и уходит. На этот лист Хатакэ смотрит с удивительно хищным выражением лица, а потом берет его. И всё — ломается. Исчезает легкость, исчезает смешливость. Воздух густеет. Ирука уже собирается спросить, что случилось, как Какаши сминает в руке бумаге, сминает ее с такой силой, что на мгновение становится страшно.  
— Ничего страшного, — отвечает на немой вопрос Хатакэ. Но Ируке кажется, что тот больше пытается успокоить самого себя...  
  
… Какаши напряжен и ожидает удара вот уже месяц с лишним. Он нервно оглядывает периметр. Ирука хорошо помнит этот нервный взгляд по одному из своих кузенов, который только-только вернулся с «горячей» точки. Это постоянное ожидание близким человеком удара — выматывает. Но Умино старается не лезть, покорно ожидая решения от самого Какаши. «Все будет хорошо», — сам себя успокаивает Ирука, выскакивая из лифта на первом этаже. Лето в самом разгаре уже, близится отпуск и это греет душу.  
Высоченного Райдо менеджер замечает сразу же. Тот выделяется из толпы не только ростом, но и цветом волос. Раньше Ирука никогда не видел от природы ржаво-рыжих волос. Лицо бармена такая же хмурая карта сражений, что и у Какаши. Разве что — хуже.  
— Райдо?  
— О, привет, Ирука. Разговор есть. — Райдо говорит рваными фразами, в его голосе то и дело проскальзывает нервозность. И это немного напрягает Умино, он чувствует, нутром знает, что что-то не так.  
— Хорошо, пойдем.  
Они быстро идут до «Старбакса», бармен то и дело хмурится и как-то немного косо смотрит на Ируку. Этот взгляд не предвещает хороших новостей.  
— Что случилось? — напрямую спрашивает Умино, едва оказавшись в кресле.  
— Привет из прошлого, — бормочет Райдо, глядя в окно. — Очень плохого прошлого. Как ты знаешь, — начинает бармен издалека, — я уже лет пять, как уволился из армии. А Какаши еще после работал… В общем… У него перебили весь отряд и он двое суток один удерживал центр связи. Отстреливался из снайперки и колол себе стимуляторы… эээ… привет передал тот, кто перебил его отряд.  
— Полиция?  
— Пока кто-нибудь не умрет — даже не дернутся, потому что вне их сферы. Это надо федералов, у Какаши с ними не очень. Они просто считают его двинувшимся, после потери отряда, параноиком. Не так, чтобы они не правы, он действительно параноик, но… Увольняйся и уезжайте отсюда.  
От этого предложения Ирука замирает и смотрит на Райдо, как на больного, опасного больного.  
— Шутишь?  
— Нет, Ирука, я серьезно. Слушай, ему почти тридцать семь лет, у него дурной характер, да и сам он — не очень. Всю свою жизнь провел в армии, у него руки по плечи в крови…он два года, после увольнения прожил, как бомж какой-то, непонятно где и не понятно как. Пока мы здесь с ним случайно не встретились. Но… может быть он тебя послушает? … и не станет.  
— Что — не станет? — Ирука чувствует как холодеют его руки.  
— Искать мести, — обреченно выдыхает Райдо. — Он её ищет и жаждет её. Но она его убьет. Он слишком ответственный, слишком. Молодняк… он ведь молодняк потерял там. Всех своих…даже в новостях об этом говорили… Блин! Я не умею о таком говорить.  
— Я понял, — успокаивает Ирука, глядя на то как хмурится Райдо. — Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
— Ты уж постарайся. Меня он точно не будет слушать. Может быть, тебя - да. Просто… он ведь пойдет с наемниками, когда нащупает нужную ниточку, что приведет его…к тому, кто тогда устроил бойню.  
— Бойню?  
— Их сдали. Кто-то слил всю информацию о них, о базе, обо всем. Их тупо слили. Единственное, что они недооценили его. Просто… так бывает на войне. Ты никогда не знаешь, как поведет себя человек, которого припрут к стенке. Его приперли. Может я и дерьмовый друг, но…  
Райдо отводит глаза, смотрит снова в окно. Ирука тоже смотрит в окно и думает над услышанным. Ответа у него сейчас, но, возможно, что время ещё есть и что ещё не все потерянно.  
Уже сидя в офисе, Умино набирает в поисковике запрос: «Хатакэ Какаши военный». В топе статья двухлетней давности о том, как опытный специалист, отличный военный, отмеченный наградами, потерял весь свой отряд: девять человек мертвы и один числится пропавшим без вести. Ирука читает старые новости и чувствует, что его начинает вести, он понимает абсурдность многих обвинений, он с ужасом понимает какую травлю прошел не только сам Хатакэ, но и его семья. От старого видео с интервью его отца ирукино сердце начинает ныть. «Каннон, отчего люди так злы?», — мысль утопает в не понимании. Умино закрывает все вкладки в браузере и пытается выдохнуть.  
Военные могут быть упрямы, это Ирука знает как никто, стоит только вспомнить собственных родственников. И насколько сильны между ними связи, образованные в годы службы. «Потерять весь отряд», — Умино не может представить себе, что это такое, когда люди, которые тебе доверяли, верили в тебя и находились под твоим командованием умирают один за другим. «Им», — вспоминает внезапно Умино, — «всем, кроме Какаши и его зама, было двадцать два — двадцать три года». Нет, даже вообразить себе такое Ирука совершенно не мог, не представлял. От этого слова Райдо становятся ещё тревожней и одновременно это объясняет все странности в поведении Хатакэ. «Он боится терять, он тупо боится терять», — Умино закрывает глаза.  
Ожидание конца рабочего дня выматывает, так, что в шесть вечера Ирука испытывает ни с чем несравнимое облегчение и смело отправляется домой. За час езды он успевает передумать многие вещи, сложить несколько вариантов диалогов, но ни один из них его не устраивает, поэтому Умино решает действовать как получится, импровизировать, хоть опыт и подсказывал ему, что в этом деле он отнюдь не хорош. Совсем не хорош.  
— Добрый вечер, — Какаши привычно сидит на кухне за ноутбуком, на его носу красуются очки, а в воздухе витает приятный, пряный аромат. Ирука без труда узнает мексиканскую кухню. Всё выглядит настолько привычно, что молодому человеку хочется забыть о словах Райдо и о той боли, что он выкопал в интернете.  
— Добрый, — Хатакэ смотрит чуть вопросительно, поверх очков. Он кажется невероятно домашним и спокойным внешне, но по глазам Умино видит - нет, он не спокоен, он загнан, он нервничает. В один из спонтанных разговоров друг о друге, Какаши признался, что научился готовить просто потому что ему было необходимо унять синдром беспокойных рук.  
— Как прошел день? — вопросы даются Ируке с трудом, ему хочется обнять этого невозможного человека, что пережил столько горя, но не может. Жалость — это не то, что приемлет по отношению к себе Хатакэ Какаши.  
— Вполне себе, — любовник улыбается и Умино видит, что эта улыбка настоящая, она идет от глаз, из которых пропадает затравленно-ожидающее выражение.  
— Это хорошо. Что сегодня в меню?  
— Энчилада.  
— Звучит аппетитно.  
— Поверь на вкус — это пища богов.  
Вне спальни Какаши плохо переносит прикосновения к себе, начинает дергаться, словно кот с нервным тиком. Но сейчас Ирука не может удержаться от прикосновения, пусть и на сотую долю секунды, но он касается своей рукой — чужой. И тут же ловит на себе чуть удивленный взгляд.  
— Что?  
— Нет, ничего, — Хатакэ закрывает ноутбук и внимательно смотрит на Ируку. Тому тут же становится немного неловко из-за этого слегка изучающего взгляда, — Думаю о том, какой ты хороший.  
— Я?  
— Ну, не я же. Кстати, я тебя ведь скоро отпуск? — этот вопрос немного ставит в тупик Умино, он сам планировал начать разговор об отпуске.  
— Да.  
— Может быть, съездим куда-нибудь?  
— А ты приглашаешь? — Ирука подходит ближе и не может удержаться, он толкается лбом в чужое плечо, ощущая как выпирают острые плечевые кости.  
— Естественно, — Умино скорее угадывает, чем ощущает, мимолетный поцелуй на волосах. Вот и вся нежность вне спальни, но это прикосновение было и будет куда важнее горящих африканских страстей. — Стал бы я об этом говорить, если бы не приглашал?  
— И куда?  
— Не знаю… Флорида? Калифорния? Техас?  
— Сейшеллы.  
— Ками, давай хотя бы Гавайи, это чуток ближе.  
— Ну, Гавайи так Гавайи. Я ж не против, — «Может и, правда, уволится? Уехать, например, в Новую Зеландию», — думает Ирука, прикрыв глаза.  
— Не спи, а то без ужина останешься…  
  
…две недели до отпуска пролетают на невероятной скорости. И вот они уже в аэропорту города Хило. За окном +32, ясное небо. Выходя из здания, Ирука ощущает легкий укол грусти, на летний отпуск удалось выбить всего лишь неделю. Слишком большая нагрузка в конторе, его вообще не хотели отпускать, но он настоял, да и внезапно Генма, как начальник, поддержал, сказав, что из-за отсутствия одного-единственного менеджера весь отдел не развалится к чертям. За это Умино испытывал огромное и иррациональное чувство благодарности.  
— Идем? — из всех вещей с собой Какаши взял только ноутбук, да пару футболок, умудрившись упихать всё это в относительно небольшой рюкзак. Такими навыками сборов Ирука, увы, никогда не обладал, поэтому у него чуть больше вещей. Они, правда, занимают, всего лишь одну, не слишком большую сумку, но с какашиным минимализмом — это нельзя было сравнить.  
— Идем, — кивает в ответ Ирука и замечает, что любовник снова нервно оглядывает периметр. На молодого человека накатывает волна чувств: сожаления, легкой обиды и бесконечной нежности, он с трудом её удерживает в себе. «Ничего личного на людях», — напоминает Умино сам себе, — «ничего личного».  
Какаши предсказуемо одет во всё черное. Только сменил тяжелые армейские ботинки на легкие беговые кроссовки. А так на нем всё так же была черная футболка и те самые, линялые, некогда черные, армейские штаны.  
Они не стали заселятся в гостиницу, просто сняли для себя небольшой уютный домик, недалеко от моря. И в этом было что-то настолько удивительно нежное, что Ирука снова откладывает разговор о том, что было и о том, что будет. Какаши довольным котом бродит по дому, заглядывает куда можно, но в этом заглядывании нет паранойи загнанного зверя, есть только вальяжное любопытство кота, который слишком в себе уверен.  
— Мы ведь никуда не пойдем сегодня? — мурчит Какаши, любовно оглаживая ирукины плечи. Тот внезапно понимает, что кажется, они вообще скорее всего никуда не выйдут из этого дома.  
— Мммм… Да, — осторожно отвечает Ирука, накрывая своей рукой — чужую. Даже в +32 пальцы у Хатакэ были чуть холодноваты.  
— Во-о-от и сла-а-авно, — от тягучего низкого голоса у Умино сводит плечи и бедра, а по спине пробегают мурашки. Сухие и холодные губы едва ощутимо касаются уха, Какаши что-то рассказывает о Гавайях, но Ирука его почти не слушает. Слишком много вокруг всего: новая обстановка, бархатные интонации какашиного голоса, мимолетные, якобы случайные, прикосновения губ к уху. «Я слаб волей», — смиренно констатирует Ирука, когда оказывается опрокинут на ближайший диван и понимает, что они сегодня действительно никуда не пойдут.  
Таким образом они провели еще два дня из семи. На третий Ирука начинает возмущаться, он не так часто может себе позволить куда-то выехать, чтобы провести весь отпуск в койке, пусть с таким замечательным мужчиной. Какаши вздыхает, но признает правоту любовника. И на третий день они отправляются осматривать город, знакомится с местной кухней. Хатакэ к месту всегда вставляет какие-то исторические ремарки или рассказывает не менее смешные исторические анекдоты.  
— Меня всегда поражает море.  
— А я его боюсь, — неожиданно признается Какаши. Они сидят на горячем песке пляжа. Солнце уже клонится к горизонту, окрашивая небо в яркие закатные цвета. Крики чаек разрывают накатную тишину, которую создает гул моря.  
— Почему?  
— Я очень хреново плаваю.  
— Серьезно? — Ирука не верит ни единому слово Хатакэ. Но тот смотрит очень серьезно.  
— Мне пойти и попробовать утопится?  
— Нет-нет-нет, верю. Но как? Ты же военный.  
— Нет, предполагаю, что если не будет выбора, то я поплыву. Но добровольно я туда не полезу, ни за что, — отрицательно мотает головой Какаши, — Меня пугает такой объем воды.  
— Еще скажи, что ты акул боишься.  
— Хм… — Хатакэ какое-то время молчит, а потом утвердительно кивает головой. «Каннон», — улыбается Ирука, — «откуда он такой вообще взялся?». — Слушай, если ты тут насиделся, пойдем обратно?  
— Пойдем, я же вижу, что ты даже на берегу очень активно страдаешь.  
— Спасибо, твоя чуткость сразила меня в самое сердце.  
— Какаши, ты самый ехидный человек, которого я знаю!  
— Ой, вот только не надо мне здесь лести, ладно? —  
Время летит очень быстро, оставшиеся дни пролетают незаметно, словно их и не было. Иногда вечерами, Какаши до талого сидит на веранде за ноутбуком, что-то смотрит, кому-то что-то пишет. Ирука не знает кому, да и откровенно говоря, не хочет знать.  
Они ездят по острову, посещают водопад Акака, хотя Какаши всё равно и от него не в восторге. Он ворчит, что слишком много воды и что всё это вызывает у него дурные воспоминания, но какие не говорит.  
В последнюю ночь Ирука не выдерживает, прижимается к разгоряченному любовнику, тыкается лбом куда-то в район ключицы. Чужая рука начинает мерно перебирать ирукины волосы, а макушки касаются губы.  
— Ты чего?  
— Не уходи.  
В воздухе повисает тишина и даже ночная жара как-то резко спадает. Ирука ощущает, как под его рукой напрягается чужое тело, всего на секунду, но напрягается.  
— Прости, — после долгого молчания отвечает Какаши, он не перестает перебирать ирукины волосы. — Прости меня.  
— Не прощу, — упрямо шепчет Ирука, — ты разбиваешь мне сердце. В моей семье такое не прощается.  
— Прости, — Какаши поворачивается и прижимает любовника к себе уже обоими руками. Между ними нет пространства, они тесно прижаты друг к другу, но удивительно одиноки вместе. Ируке очень горько…  
  
…Какаши исчезает спустя неделю по возращению с Гавайев. В один прекрасный вечер Ирука просто понимает, что дома никого нет. Все вещи остаются на своих местах, нет только рюкзака и ноутбука. Умино устало опускается рядом с террариумом.  
— Гекко, мы снова одни, — геккон смотрит на своего владельца немигающим, но кажется очень понимающим, взглядом, — Он ушел.  
Умино пытается почувствовать хоть что-то, но не ощущает ничего кроме… разочарования в себе. Не смог, не нашел слов, ничего не сделал, всё это тяжким грузом ложится на его плечи.  
— Я снова ничего не сделал, Гекко, понимаешь? … Совершенно, ничего. Не смог? Или не захотел… Гекко…  
Ящерица молчит, но Ируке кажется, что она его понимает, что она всё понимает. Что никто больше не будет дразнится и заставлять проходить своеобразную полосу препятствий ради вкусной жирной мухи, что никто больше не будет выпускать поползать по потолку, а потом со смехом пытаться снять с потолочного вентилятора, что больше ничего не будет. Всё станет, как было. В серой тишине комнаты Ирука начинает смеяться. «Всё сам, как обычно - сам. Слишком цеплялся за то, что было. Все сам…», — Умино все понимает, он не дурак, но от понимания не становится легче. Становится только хуже, только больнее, — «Надо продолжать жить. Завтра будет новый день и я подумаю обо всем этом завтра».  
Через несколько дней Ируку в ночи будит звонок.  
— Да? — Умино ни черта не соображает, время три часа ночи, а дома он оказался только полтора часа назад, они закачивали сводить базы данных клиентов и поскольку дома всё равно никто не ждал, Ирука вызвался остаться, проследить за ходом объединения, чтобы ничего не случилось в процессе.  
— Они вылетают через полтора часа. Собирайся, я заеду за тобой, — сон мгновенно слетает с Умино. Не узнать хрипловатый голос Райдо было бы очень сложно, мешал своеобразный акцент. В трубке раздаются короткие гудки и это выводит молодого человека из ступора. «Откуда он узнал?», — судорожно размышляет Ирука, смывая с себя липкие остатки сна и начинающийся головной боли, — «Кто они? Наемники?». Мысли путаются в ирукиной голове, цепляются за какие-то случайные факты и повисают.  
Райдо приезжает ровно через десять минут после разговора, Ирука уже собран и ждет его возле дверей дома.  
— Откуда? — это первый вопрос, который задает бармену Ирука, садясь в его машину.  
— Военные всегда держатся друг друга. Скажем так, мой старый знакомый тоже там сегодня.  
— Куда? Кто? Что? …  
— Частная военная компания. У кого-то большой зуб на какашиного обидчика. Плюсом многое всплыло. Он мне рассказал.  
— Он был у тебя? — Ирука не удивлен, он предполагал, что Какаши мог пойти к Райдо, чтобы перекантоваться у того несколько дней.  
— Да. Собирался. — Райдо не смотрит на Умино, он весь в дороге, лишь его руки сжимают руль чуть крепче, чем надо было бы. — Я не смог его отговорить. Его бы, наверное, никто не смог отговорить.  
— Он просто… не смог бы так жить дальше, да? — внезапно понимает Ирука.  
— Наверное. Он был слишком успешен, чтобы смирится с тем, что он пережил.  
— Слишком?  
— Ирука, он — гений тактики и стратегии. И он облажался из-за чего погибли люди.  
— Но…  
— Да, их слили. Но это его вина, что он не заметил предателя, того, кто сдает всю информацию, — черты лица Райдо заостряются, становятся более резкими, — Из-за уверенности в собственной непогрешимости именно сейчас он платит такую цену.  
— Но…  
— Без «но». Он хотя бы попробовал.  
— Что — попробовал?  
— Попытаться это отпустить. Но не смог. И не только потому, что ему напомнили об этом, но и потому что сам не смог бы этого никогда забыть.  
До самого аэропорта они едут в тишине. Ирука старается успокоится, но у него получается плохо, волнами накатывает волнение, отзывающиеся приступами тошноты. «Разные», — понимает Умино. — «Мы совершенно разные, но…». Как никогда Ирука был уверен в том, что он чувствовал к определенному человеку. Молодой человек четко понимал, что любит. Просто потому что любит. И так же был уверен в том, что к нему чувствовали тоже самое. Настолько сложно доверяющий кому-либо человек, как Какаши никогда не смог так долго оставаться с тем к кому совершенно ничего не чувствовал. Похоть бы угасла очень быстро.  
— Приехали.  
— Ты пойдешь? — Ирука берется за ручку двери.  
— Нет. Иди один, я там буду лишним.  
Умино лишь кивает и выходит из машины. И тут же срывается в бег, потому что времени осталось очень мало. Не смотря на ночь в аэропорту очень многолюдно и какой-то момент Ирука теряется, он не знает никуда идти, никакой рейс. Он ничего не спросил у Райдо, потому что почти всю дорогу был погружен в себя.  
— Какаши! — Белая макушка маячит впереди. Хатакэ такой белый, что спутать его с кем-то очень сложно. Ирука видит как мужская спина вздрагивает, этого не скрывает даже рюкзак. Хатакэ полу оборачивается и Умино замечает на его лице тканевую полумаску. Видимая часть какашиного лица полна удивления, которое потом сменяется понимаем.  
Они встречаются ровно на середине пути друг к другу.  
— Райдо? — голос Какаши полон усталости.  
— Да, — сразу же признается Ирука. Он смотрит и не может насмотреться. В Хатакэ не осталось ни капельки вальяжного разгильдяйства, он собран и очень опасен. Это не столько видно, сколько чувствуется.  
— Зачем ты здесь?  
— Я люблю тебя, — на одном дыхании выпаливает Умино. Выражение лица Какаши — бесценно.  
— Я знаю, — спокойно отвечает тот, справившись с собой, — но…  
— Но?  
— Это ты зря. — Хатакэ подходит ближе и Ирука чувствует легкий аромат озона исходящий от него. — Просто забудь, ладно? Ничего хорошего не выйдет из этого. Я немного переоценил самого себя.  
— А ты?  
— Что я?  
— Ты. — Ирука не выдерживает и легко касается своей рукой чужой груди. Сквозь слои одежды сердцебиение почти не ощутимо. Какаши смотрит на него тяжелым, не мигающим взглядом.  
— Я тоже.  
— Послушай, я…  
— Не надо, — холодные пальцы прижимаются к ирукиным губам, не давая ему договорить. — Просто не надо. Просто забудь и живи себе дальше. Я разбил тебе сердце, в твоей семье такое не прощают. Забудь и живи. В отличии от меня.  
— Но…  
— Нет. — Какаши прислоняется своим лбом к лбу Умино. — Спасибо тебе за всё...  
— ЭЙ, КОПИЯ! У НАС ПОСАДКА! — «Копия?», — недоумевает Ирука, ощущая легкую дрожь.  
— Спасибо тебе за всё. Прощай. — Какаши легко целует его в лоб, разворачивается и уходит. У Умино нет не сил, не желания, нет ничего. Он просто смотрит, как Хатакэ уходит, подает документы, о чем-то говорит с людьми, которые его окружают. Вокруг Ируки вакуум. Вокруг Ируки ничего. Весь мир проходит мимо него. У него нет больше ничего.  
Приходит в себя Умино уже в машине Райдо. Тот смотрит на него сочувственно и молчит. Эта молчаливая поддержка очень многое значит для Ируки, по сути, это всё что у него есть сейчас, в этот данный момент времени. Они в тишине доезжают до ближайшей заправки и так же в тишине отправляются перекусить. Пять утра, медленно разгорается рассвет. Они стоят возле машины, пьют кофе и смотрят в небо.  
— Не получится, — неожиданно вслух говорит Ирука. Райдо бросает на него вопросительный взгляд. — Не получится сделать то, что он попросил.  
Разум говорит Ируке, что он забудет, что время сотрет эти воспоминания, они поблекнут и перестанут приносить боль. Рано или поздно с ним будет кто-то ещё, кто-то другой. Но что-то очень древнее, что-то очень мудрое внутри Умино возражает разуму. Сколько бы времени не прошло и кто бы рядом не был, и где бы он, Ирука, не находился, если… когда Какаши вернется, они обязательно попробуют всё сначала. «Просто потому, что я люблю его. Он — меня. И еще потому, что я никогда не смогу его забыть. Никогда».  
— Рассвет красивый, — замечает Райдо.  
— И не говори, — отвечает Ирука и отпивает своей кофе из стаканчика.


End file.
